[unreadable] [unreadable] The New York Academy of Sciences is planning an important 3-day conference entitled, "Hypoxia and Consequences: From Molecule to Malady." This meeting will be held on March 12-14, 2009 at the New York Academy of Sciences Conference Center in New York City. The Principle Investigator for this conference is Gabriel Haddad, MD, Professor of Pediatrics and Neuroscience and Chairman of the Department of Pediatrics at The University of California, San Diego. Other members of the scientific organizing committee are Navdeep Chandel, PhD, Associate Professor Medicine and Cell / Molecular Biology, Northwestern University, and Chris Peers PhD, Professor of Cellular Physiology, School of Medicine, University of Leeds. This meeting will cover the cellular and molecular mechanisms that underlie both the rapid and delayed response to hypoxia that have profound impact on maintaining normal physiology. Hypoxia touches many aspects of physiology and pathophysiology and in some instances is involved in progression of diseases such as pulmonary hypertension, sleep apnea, cancer and neurodegenerative disease. This interdisciplinary meeting of broad interest will allow for fertile exchange of views, with discussion and presentations on this topic coming from a diverse range of perspectives. The preliminary agenda lists potential participants who are all world-renowned experts in their fields. Many aspects of this work have appeared recently in the foremost scientific journals. Over 3 days, the topics to be discussed include transcriptional responses to hypoxia, oxygen sensing and pathophysiological responses to hypoxia. The breadth of topics covered and the consideration of responses to hypoxia in both health and disease will ensure wide interest and attendance, and will encourage interest in the field from scientists and clinicians at all stages of their careers. The potential scope for therapeutic intervention - already being exploited commercially - will also attract much interest from industry. The meeting will therefore provide an excellent forum for exchange of ideas and information, fostering new collaborations and contributing the advancement of hypoxia research. Furthermore the meeting content will be available to a wider audience via the electronic and print dissemination materials. This meeting will examine the cellular and molecular mechanisms that underlie responses to hypoxia (a low oxygen environment). These responses can have a profound impact in maintaining normal human physiology and, in some instances, progression of diseases such as pulmonary hypertension, sleep apnea, cancer and neurodegenerative disease. The meeting will bring together experts from a variety of different backgrounds and fields to discuss this important unifying theme. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]